This invention relates to a mixing and distributing apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for receiving one or more materials which are mixed and distributed from a plurality of spaced outlets.
The use of fluidized beds has long been recognized as an attractive way of generating heat. In these type of arrangements, a particulate material, including a mixture of fuel material, such as coal, and an adsorbent material for the sulfur released as a result of the combustion of the fuel material, are disposed on a grate or grate-like plate. Air is passed through the bed to fluidize the material so that the bed behaves as a boiling liquid which promotes the combustion of the fuel.
Additional fuel and adsorbent material must be continuously supplied to the bed through a plurality of overbed or inbed feeders disposed at spaced locations along the walls of the vessel housing the fluidized bed. Since in many arrangements a plurality of material inlets are provided through two or more walls of the vessel, it becomes difficult from a materials handling standpoint to receive the fuel materials and the adsorbent materials from separate sources, mix them and uniformly distribute them to the selected locations along the walls of the vessel.